


The Death Of Rey Solo

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Duality [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Badass Rey, Brother-Sister Relationships, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Gen, Innocent Inaccurate, M/M, Rey Is A Good Sister, Rey Solo, Sort Of, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: In a galaxy where Rey was born as Ben’s older sister, she is ultimately the one to fall — and not Ben.





	The Death Of Rey Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rey’s always heard the Voice in the back of her mind. It’s a small presence, yet it fascinates her — it’s almost like making a new friend, she thinks, even as she plays with her blocks and X-wings. Interesting and new, and Rey (a nickname for Breha, after her mommy’s adoptive mommy, she proudly knows) likes meeting new people. 

***

It’s when Rey’s five that her little brother is born. She remembers vividly looking up from where she’s playing with her toy X-wings (she wants to be a pilot one day, just like Daddy) and being confused at the strange bundle of blankets that her mother’s brought home. She still bounds over to her mother, relieved that she’s home. 

Her mother introduces her to her brother, wrapped in blankets. “This is your little brother, Ben,” she says. “Say hi, Rey.”

”Um...hi,” Rey says shyly. She doesn’t know how to take it that her brother looks like some weird wrinkled pale fruit. 

Her little brother blinks up at her with wide eyes. Rey wonders if he even knows what she’s saying. 

“I’m your sister,” she says. “Rey.”

Her little brother pokes her in the nose, much to Rey’s bewilderment. Her mother chuckles. “They’ll be fine,” she says. “They really will.”

***

The siblings get older. Ben learns how to talk, which makes him more entertaining, in Rey’s opinion. And how to walk. And she plays X-wing games with him, where they pretend to be pilots. All the while, the Voice is kind of exciting — talking about how she can make bad things happen to bullies who make fun of her and Ben, Ben because he’s got big ears (which Rey never understood) and Rey because she’s “stuck-up”. They learn to avoid, naturally, the girl who can make bad things happen to bullies. 

Not that her uncle approves. “Pull a stunt like that again and you’re headed down the path to the Dark Side.” he says. 

“They started it!” Rey insists. 

“I don’t care who started it. You don’t go abusing the Force with people you don’t like.”

Rey’s lip trembles. “But uncle,” she insists, “They were making fun of Ben about his ears, and they said I was just a snotty brat who never worked for anything. And they hit me, so I hit them back...”

Luke’s expression softens a bit. He clearly hadn’t expected that. “I’m sorry, Rey. I had no idea.” A beat. “If it’s any consolation, you are a very nice girl. I should have known you wouldn’t hit unless provoked.” A beat. “I’m just scared for you, Rey. You’re no slouch in the Force, after all.”

”I’ll get older!” Rey says. “And I’ll be the bestest Jedi ever, and I’ll show them all. And Ben will also be the bestest Jedi ever.”

”Well, I don’t think there’s such a thing — ”

”There might!”

***

Rey’s twelve and Ben’s seven when they’re set out to train. It’s there that Rey meets Poe Dameron, who is, for lack of a better word, cool. The fact he actually likes Rey and Ben both is amazing (despite Poe being fifteen and just too cool to hang out with them), and Ben takes to worshipping the ground Poe walks on. Poe’s fifteen and also wants to be a pilot, like his late mother. 

“You want to be a pilot?” Rey says. “Me too!”

”Tell you what,” Poe says. “We’ll be pilots together. Kicking cargo hold and taking names across the sky.”

”Really?” Rey says. 

Poe grins. “Really.”

***

They get older. The Voice still lingers in Rey’s head, almost like a secondary mentor. And Rey trains — building her own double-bladed blue lightsaber. (When asked why, she shrugs and says it looks cool) Ben’s is an interesting shape — a lightsaber with crossguards. (When Rey points out he’ll sear his fingers off, Ben shrugs — typical little brother, Rey thinks, affectionately — and says it looks cool) Their lightsabers are built on cool, not on practicality. 

It’s when Ben’s eighteen and Rey’s twenty-three that the real trouble begins. When the war begins, and there’s no retrieving. 


End file.
